Keep Believing
by Suigetsu Totsuke
Summary: Bagaimana menjalani kehidupan ketika tak satupun tujuan dapat raih! Terus bertahan atau kau akan menyerah?


"Hei ... Naruto ..

"Ya Akeno?"

"Aku kedinginan, kurasa aku demam."

"Mendekatlah!"anak itu mengatakan sementara membungkus lengannya memeluk gadis tersebut, "Lebih baik?"

"Y-ya. Ini bagus dan hangat."

"Baik."

".. Naruto."

"Ya Akeno?"

"K-kita akan b-baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja! Selama kita saling memiliki satu sama lain, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan!"dan tiba-tiba, semua kekhawatiran Akeno ini hanyut begitu saja.

" Naruto."

"Ya Akeno?"

"Aku cinta kamu."dan Akeno tertidur di bahu Naruto

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dengan itu dikatakan, mereka saling meringkuk berpelukan di bawah kain selimut didalamgang sepi dan gelap, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka diusir kemarin, mereka merasa aman, mereka merasa lengkap.

* * *

Sudah sekitar sebulan sejak si kembar yang pada dasarnya tak pernah mengakui kekembaranya hidup dalam kekerasan fisik dan kelemahan mental. Setiap hari mereka akan mencuri sedikit makanan untuk menjaga diri mereka akan tetap bertahan takut dan lelah, tetapi mereka harus terus bergerak sepanjang waktu, berharap bahwa hal-hal akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Hanya terus berjalan, mereka mengatakan kepada diri mereka , hanya terus berjalan

..."PENCURI!"berteriak seorang pedagang tua yang mengejar dua bocah berusia 10 tahun, "BERHENTI KALIAN anak nakal! Sialan!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"anak itu berteriak sambil tertawa riang.

"Ya apa yang dia katakan!"teriak gadis itu.

Setelah mengejar merekadi hingga sudut pertokoan, dua bocah itu menghilang. Terengah-engah, pedagang tua itu berteriak satu penghinaan terakhir dan kembali berjualan buahnya.

Si kembar menatap orang tua dari langit sementara mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk turun dan kemudian melanjutkan untuk tertawa mereka ketika mereka mendengar pedagang tua berteriak frustrasi.

"Jadi apa yang kita dapatkan hari ini Onee-chan?"Naruto bertanya setelah mereka duduk di bangku taman terdekat.

"Aku, jadi bersemangat Naruto-kun," kata Akeno sementara menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik tanganyya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Akeno!"Naruto berteriak.

"Baik. Kau tidak menyenangkan Onii-san,"Akeno cemberut, "Kami punya empat jeruk dan dua apel!"

"Wow pesta!"dan tepat sebelum Naruto hendak memakan buah tersebut, kepalanya terlebih dahulu terkena pukulan.

"Tidak. Kita harus menghemat Naruto." Tegur Akeno.

Naruto hanya mengusap bagian kepalanya di mana terasa sakit, tapi dia diam saja mengetahui kakaknya benar.

Akeno meruapakan gadis yang cerdas. Dan yang bertanggung jawab untuk hidup mereka. Dan yang paling lucu juga (namun tidak sedikitpun dalam pikiran Naruto). Dan ... baik Kalian mendapatkan ide.

Sementara Naruto merupakan bocah yang kuat. Dan ummmm, dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa lagi kelebihan dirinya, tapi apa yang dia tahu adalah bahwa semua pemikiran ini membuat nya sakit kepala dan lapar. Naruto selalu merasa lapar.

"Dapatkah aku memakan satu jeruk ini, Akeno?"

"Tentu saja Naruto."Akeno mengupas jeruk dan menempatkan satu slice di antara bibir merahnya, "Di sini kita pergi!"Dia menjulurkan setengah bagian menuju Naruto.

"Onee-chan berhenti menggodaku!"

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kita melakukanya sepanjang waktu!"Akeno terus menekan target nya.

"Anda hanya ingin aku menciummu!"Naruto mendakwa.

"Ya jadi apa! Kau saudaraku! Kita bebas melakukan ciuman dan beberapa hal lainnya!"Akeno merengek dan menelan irisan jeruk nya.

"Tidak kita tidak!"

"Ya kita!"

Tidak!"

"YA "

Mereka berdua saling melotot dan akhirnya berpaling dari satu sama lain baik untuk keras kepala dan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai ..

Akeno berbalik untuk melihat Naruto malu dan tidak bisa membantu tetapi membiarkan keluar tawa halus.

"T-ti-tidak saya merasa sakit perut atau apa pun!"Naruto menggembungkan marah.

"Heh heh."Tawa Akeno mulai melambat dan dia mengulurkan sebuah jeruk.

"Di sini Naruto!"

"T-terima kasih nee-chan.." Naruto melupakan sejenak harga dirinya dan meraih jeruk terebut, tapi tiba-tiba apa yang didapatkanya?.

"Tapi, tidak sampai aku mendapatkan ciumanku!"Akeno menggoda.

"OO-Nee-CHAN! KAU GADIS KECIL PENGGANGGU!"Naruto meneriaki gadis tersebut dan keduanya mulai bergulat.

Semuanya mungkin terlihat begitu buruk untuk merkeka yang tidak bersalah, dan meskipun mereka terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hak mereka, namun satu yang selalu mereka pikirkan, ini terasa begitu damai, ini menyenangkan, tapi kebanyakan dari itu semua, ini sempurna.

Tentu saja, semua hal baik selalu datang di akhir.

* * *

Satu tahun setelah mereka terus hidup dijalanan. Bertahan dan terus mempertahankan hidup dari segala keburukan dunia. Mereka bahkan mencatat jadwal untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

Setelah salah satu anak bangun, maka anak lainnya akan menyusul untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Berikutnya mereka akan pergi mencari makanan; membeli ataupun mencuri langsung dari toko .

Dengan uang yang mereka kumpulakan dari hasil mencuri selama ini, mereka telah berhasil membeli beberapa baju baru untuk mereka dan sebuah kantong tidur. Ya, hanya satu, karena Akeno sangat suka tidur bersama kembaranya juga sebaliknya. Namun Naruto tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Namun yang membuat Naruto bingun adalah; Setiap bulannya Akeno akan meminta izin untuk menggunakan sedikit uangnya, yang apa bila Naruto bertanya untuk apa ia menggunakan uang tersebut: Maka jawaban yang sama terus Naruto dapatkan..

"Wanita membutuhkan hal-hal tertentu Naruto ~"

Dan segera setelah dia membeli hal-hal tertentu tersebut, Akeno akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan dan sering sekali marah, sehingga Naruto belajar untuk berperilaku baik di depannya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, setelah mereka selesai sarapan, si kembar akan mulai mencari dan memurnikan roh-roh jahat dengan keterampilan yang di turunkan dari ibu mereka. Dan mereka berdua akan selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan yang mereka sebut "ayah" yang membiarkan ibu mereka meninggal.

Biasanya setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka dari pemurnian roh-roh mereka akan merasa cukup lapar sehingga makan siang selalu menjadi agenda berikutnya.

Setelah itu, si kembar akan terbang ke kota lain sambil terus berlatih sihir mereka dalam perjalanan, menggunakan seluruh artileri mereka termasuk: kekuatan malaikat jatuh mereka.

Mereka saat ini pergi ke sebuah kota baru dan Naruto berpikir kembali ke beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia mencoba dan berhasil meyakinkan adiknya untuk menggunakan petir suci dan tidak bisa membantu tetapi ia meringis. Bukan merupakan pengalaman menyenangkan.

 **Flash Back**

"Hei Akeno?"

"Apa ini, Apakah kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Apakah Anda ok Naruto?"Akeno menggoda.

"Ya. Apakah kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku?"Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apa? K-kita hanya 11 tahun.. tetapi jika i-itu yang kau inginkan maka kita lak-..." Akeno mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

"STOP!"Naruto mulai memerah gila.

Akeno: 1 Naruto: 0

"Heh. Butuh seribu tahun untuk kau berhasil menggodaku Onii-chan!"Akeno menyeringai, "Tapi bagaimanapun, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hmph. Aku ingin tau .. Mengapakau tak pernah menggunakan petirsuci saat kitaberlatih tanding?

"Wajah Akeno berubah gelap, "Kau tahu persis mengapa, Naruto .."

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Hanya karena ma-maksudku Baraqiel menggunakannya, bukan berarti kita tidak seharusnya. Itu akan membuat roh-roh dan iblis dengan mudah mengalahkanmu dan aku berikutnya !"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan .. Menjijikan ini."Akeno terbang turun ketanah dan mendarat, "Aku benci sayap ini. Mereka jelek."Akeno mulai merobek dan mencabut bulu sayapnya satu-persatu.

"Akeno berhenti."

"Ketika ibu meninggal, aku terus berharap dia akan datang menyelamatkannya, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia monster."

"Akeno berhenti."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan yang seharusnya bisa membantu ibu saat itu. Tidak akan pernah. Kekuatan ini seharusnya pergi ke neraka saja, aku tidak peduli dan sayap ini adalah sampah. Begitu juga dengan ayah, dan sebagai putrinya, aku juga tak lebih dari sampah! "Akeno sekarang lebih cepat merobek bulu dan air mata mengalir di wajahnya seperti miniatur air terjun.

"Akeno STOP!"Naruto bergegas berlari dan disematkan lengan Akeno ke tanah untuk mencegah dia dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih dari ini.

"Akeno, sementara itu mungkin benar bahwa Ayah adalah bagian dari kotoran, tapi itu tidak berarti juga denganmu. Kau adalah kembaranku, jadi oleh karena itu jika kau sampah aku jugapun begitu, jadi aku dan kita berdua tahu, bahwa tidak ada cara seseorang yang seksi dan tampan sepertiku bisa menjadi sampah".

""Percaya diri sekali ..." Akeno mendengus.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan pernah percaya bahwa kau adalah sampah Akeno. Kau adalah dirimu sendiri. Akenoyang ku tau begitu menakjubkan. Akeno begitu indah. Dan Akeno yang ku tahu mampu menggunakan seluruh kemampuan dirinya termasuk petir suci."

Akeno berhenti menangis, "T-tapi-" Ucapan Akeno terputus saat ia tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya.

Naruto melepas ciumanitu. Itu hanya murni, namun untukmereka berdua, itu melambangkan cinta mereka bersama satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apakah kau akan menggunakannya demi aku?" Akeno akhirnya mulai tenang kembali setelah beberapa saat, "Y-ya. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

 **End Flashback.**

Naruto mengguncang dirinya keluar dari nostalgia dan tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya.'Ciuman Itu hanya sebuah kasih sayang dari cinta saudara kan? "Naruto berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya.

"Ara ara, berpikir tentang ciuman kita Naruto-kun?Mungkin kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"Akeno menggoda saat melihat Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Psh seperti jika ada seseorang yang rela dicium olehmu," balas Naruto.

"Hmmm. Begitukah? Apakah akuharus mencium paksa dirimu, hmm?"

"A-P-" UcapaNarutoterputus saat Akeno menarik kerah bajunya dan menciumnya, memaksa lidahnya untuk masukkedalammulutnya.

Kedua anak kembar memiliki blush tebal diwajah masing-masing.

Naruto hanya menatap Akeno, tapi segera dibawa kembali ke kenyataan ketika ia memberinya kedipan mata genit.

"A-Akeno!"

"Woops. Mungkin sepertinya aku harus pergi?" Akeno melesat dengan Naruto tepat di belakangnya.

Di saat Naruto terus mengejar saudaranya, hatinya tidak berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya apakah ia mencintai saudaranya,Akeno. Mencintai sebagai sesuatu yanglebih dari cintai ke saudara kandung,tapi dengan cepat ia mengguncang pikirannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka terlihat seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dengan senyuman licik. "Ku temukan kau~"


End file.
